The present invention relates generally to the field of security, and more particularly to verifying the location of an individual.
In some scenarios, with an increase in population density and in publically available transportation, such as buses, trains and taxi services, there is a proportionate increase in the number of individuals that are mobile within a given metropolitan area. Further, as metropolitan areas grow, there is an ever increasing number of venues and locations of interest that become available to those individuals, such as, for example, skateboard parks and shopping malls.
In other scenarios, there may be a small population that is spread out over a larger area. However, in that scenario there may be a far greater number of locations of interest that become available to those individuals. For example, areas that offer a great vantage point for nature watching.